A driving circuit is part of an input/output (I/O) portion of a circuit used to connect a core portion of the circuit to a supply voltage or a reference voltage. A resistor is positioned within the driving circuit between the supply voltage and the core portion of the circuit. In addition, a resistor is positioned within the driving circuit between the reference voltage and the core portion of the circuit.
An on-die termination (ODT) circuit is also part of an I/O portion of a circuit. The ODT is used to help prevent signal reflection from the core portion of the circuit back into the core portion of the circuit. Signal reflection creates noise within the core portion of the circuit and is capable of decreasing reliability of the core portion of the circuit.